This proposal is concerned with sexual behavior and physiology in Culicoides, using C. melleus as the experimental animal. The overall objective is to give a complete account of sexual behavior in C. melleus and to investigate and describe all other processes, functional, anatomical, sensory and physiological, associated with the sexual act.